A Flower of Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Nozomi loves Eri since the beginning of their friendship. So, she shows her how much she loves her with a simple flower.


**A Flower of Love**

**Pairing: Eri x Nozomi**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Eri x Nozomi story! This is just an experimental story to see if any of you guys want me to write a full story on them. Enjoy! ;)**

"And why are we doing this again?" Eri groans as she stands by a huge garden by the school.

"We were instructed to set up these plants on the side of the school," Nozomi replies. "The chairwoman decided this."

Eri sighs as she kneels down to pick up one of the potted plants. "I can't believe she would even ask us, the student council, to do this."

"I don't mind," Nozomi says as she joins in. "I mean, it's the first time we've ever gardened together."

Eri blushes as she takes a trowel and starts digging. "Well, I guess we should get started, right?"

Nozomi nods as she and her best friend start on the first plant. While Nozomi carefully takes the plant out of its pot, Eri digs the hole big and deep enough for the plant to fit. Then, Nozomi hands the plant to Eri and the blonde places it in the dirt. The process repeats after about 11 more plants until they are in rows of 4. Eri wipes her forehead with her arm as she stands up to inspect it with Nozomi standing up as well.

"We did fantastic, didn't we?" Nozomi asks with a smile.

"Yes," Eri replies. "Though, how long did it take for us to complete that?"

"Probably an hour?"

Eri sighs. "Well, I'm glad we were able to manage it after school. I wouldn't be able to do this during it."

"I know what you mean," Nozomi agrees, laughing nervously.

"Well, let's go back to the student council room to finish some document signing," Eri says as she picks up the garden tools and walks away.

"Coming," Nozomi says, but stops to notice a lonely flower on the ground. Did they really forget that the flower was even there when they were gardening?

She kneels down to pick it up and examine it. Thankfully, it's still in one piece, but she wonders why they didn't notice the white potted plant just sitting there. She looks over at the garden and then back at the flower, thinking that maybe it would be best to leave those in an even row.

"I know just the place where to take you," Nozomi says as she smiles and walks toward the school building.

* * *

"Uh, Nozomi?" Eri says as she looks up to notice her best friend walking with the potted plant. "Why are you bringing that plant into the room? I thought we did all of them?"

"We did," Nozomi replies as she gently sets the plant in front of the window. "It's just that I noticed it lying there just as when we were about to leave."

Eri stares at the plant for a bit before returning to her work. "I see. Anyway, we better get to work. We have a lot of documents to sign and to deliver to the office."

"Sure thing." The dark haired girl sits down next to her friend and helps out with the documents when she steals glances at the flower, sitting there near the sunlight.

Eri catches her doing this, but doesn't say anything as she starts to wonder why she would be even interested in that plant. Could it be that she's admiring it just by the color? Whatever it is, Eri is starting to get more and more curious. Once the two are done, Eri stands up to stretch her arms out when Nozomi comes and wraps her arms around her best friend.

"N-Nozomi?" Eri says as she looks behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Ehehe!" Nozomi giggles as she tightens her embrace. "I just felt like doing this."

"Stop! Someone will see us!" Eri tries to protest.

"It's quite alright," Nozomi says as she puts something on Eri's hair. "There."

"Wh-what did you put on me?" Eri raises her hand to touch something soft, but flat.

"Ehe! I actually had taken the flower and decided to put it on you," Nozomi says. "Doesn't it look good on you?"

Eri takes a look at herself in the mirror as she admires the accessory she has on her. "Well . . . it _does_ look good on me. But why do this?"

"Why?" Nozomi wraps her arms around the blonde. "Well, for one, I want to let you know that we'll always be together and support each other whenever we can. Secondly, since we're idols, I thought this might be a good luck charm, from me, of course." She starts to lean in closer. "And the third thing . . ." She then plants a kiss on the cheek. "I'm in love with you, Erichi."

The blonde gasps at the sudden confession. "You . . . love me?"

"Of course," Nozomi replies as she tightens the embrace. "I've loved you ever since we've became friends. We've always been by each other's side, even when we got elected to the student council. I never stopped loving you since then."

Eri blushes as she looks at Nozomi in the mirror. She had no idea that her best friend was in love with her from the start and actually feels quite happy about this. "Nozomi . . . I love you, too." She turns around and takes her friend's hands in her own. "I've . . . also fallen in love with you since we became friends. I just . . . didn't know how to confess to you like this because I'm afraid you might reject me." She gently leans in and kisses Nozomi on the forehead. "But I'm glad that you have the same feelings as I do now. So, promise me, Nozomi. Please stay by my side forever."

"Of course I will!" Nozomi says, smiling as she caresses the blonde's cheek. "I'll definitely be by your side for as long as I live!"

"Thank you . . . Nozomi," Eri says. "I love you."

"And I love you . . . Eri."

And with that, the two lean in and share a warm, soothing kiss that will last their relationship a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: Wah! What a short one shot! However, I just love Eri x Nozomi as the main pair, even though some go for Nico x Nozomi. Whichever one, I can deal because I love all the characters in the series! Hehe! So again, let me know if you guys want me to write a full story on them and I will do it.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
